The present invention relates generally to luggage and, more particularly, to improved telescoping handle assemblies for use on luggage and other luggable items including, for example, suit cases, brief cases, instrument cases, document bags, garment bags and the like.
Over the last few years, substantial attention has been directed toward the development of wheeled luggage items. Such items generally comprise a container (or case) for enclosing one or more items of clothes, toiletries and the like, a wheel assembly and an extendable or telescoping handle assembly. The wheel assembly and extendable handle assembly are affixed to the container such that the container may be pulled fairly easily from one point to another, for example, through an airport. In addition, conventional handle assemblies generally include a pair of telescoping support members that have a cross-bar or handle provided between their distal extremities. When configured in an extended position, the cross-bar or handle may be grasped by a traveler and used to pull the luggage item from one place to another. A locking mechanism is also generally provided such that the telescoping support members may be locked in either an extended or retracted position.
Some exemplary prior art travel bags having extendable handle assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,319, entitled "Retractable Handle for a Wheeled Travel Bag," U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,952, entitled "Extendable Handle Structure," U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,816, entitled "Extensible Drawbar Device of a Truck," U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,925, entitled "Retractable Handle Assembly for Transportable Case," U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,846, entitled "Controlling Handle Structure for Pull Rods of a Luggage," U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,488, entitled "Retractable Handle Positioning Structure for Luggage," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,410, entitled "Retractable Handle Assembly for a Suitcase."
The extendable handle assemblies illustrated and described in the above-listed patents and, indeed, all prior art handle assemblies known to applicant employ or utilize a handle assembly that requires a traveler to twist his or her hand roughly 90 degrees from a relaxed position when pulling a garment bag (or other luggable item) attached to the handle assembly. Such a configuration not only limits the leverage that is available to a traveler when transporting the garment bag but also may cause the traveler to suffer substantial muscle fatigue and discomfort in the wrist and forearm areas. Such a configuration also limits the lateral clearance that is available to a traveler when transporting the garment bag from one position to another.
Accordingly, it is believed that an improved handle assembly that allows a traveler to pull a garment bag or other luggable item using a more relaxed hand position would be quite useful. It is also believed that a handle assembly that provides multiple gripping surfaces and multiple carrying configurations would be quite useful. Finally, it is believed that a handle assembly that allows a traveler to achieve increased lateral clearance when pulling a garment bag (or other luggable item) from one location to another would be quite useful.